Model Me?
by anangelslife
Summary: Its just another normal day for Serena until she meets a man that offers her to be a model! What will Darien do when he finds out?
1. Me model material?

A: N hey ya guys here's a story IV been working on when ever I got the chance too.

I would like u to read it and review to tell if u like it

P.S I will be updating my other stories as soon as I can

P.SS and sorry but it has been a while since iv written a story and iv been super busy with rock challenge and every thing to well here it is and hope u like it

* * *

Model Me?

"AHHHHHHHH I'm late, I'm late again miss H is going kill me!"

Anyone who didn't know Serena would have thought her to be a very loud and a very fast girl seeing her run to school as she did. But for the ones who did know her wouldn't think anything of it, to them it was anther normal day seeing her sprint to school screaming her head off that she was late. Especially for one tall dark haired and rather, actually very handsome young man, who often happened to be one of the very unlucky people who got in the way off the blond beauty, which would either end up with her falling on the floor after crashing into him or him getting knock off his feet and end up kissing concrete. But today that was not to happen.

Darien was walking down the street staring at the sky peacefully until he heard someone shouting and instantly knew it was her, taking his gaze away from the sky, Darien looked in front of him to see Serena charging and she was coming right his way. Darien prepared himself for the impact of Serena crashing into him but it never came all he heard was fast footsteps shooting past him. When he opened his eyes, which he closed on instinct he was met with nothing. Turning around all he could see was her petite figure fading way in the distance.

(That's a first she didn't even notice me)

Confusion was written all over his face. Darien carried on walking with one meatball headed girl on his mind.

* * *

(Why is it I'm always late? Ahhh come on legs keep moving, yes nearly there!)

BANG

" Awww that hurt!" Moaned Serena rubbing her head to sooth the pain.

" Are you ok miss?" Asked a low voice

"Huh oh yea he he I'm fine" Answered the young girl, looking up to see whom she bumped into Serena blush with embarrassment.

(God who's this guy I've never seen him before?)

Helping Serena off the floor the man with light brown hair and eyes stared at her.

" What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Serena confused as to why he kept staring like he did.

" Oh sorry, I'm from the model agency and I was just thinking that you could be a model" smiled the man.

(Yep you defiantly could be a model) thought the mad looking her again.

" HA HA HA H A nice joke well sorry but I've got to go to school"

(He's funny and cute) Thought Serena.

" No really here's my card, if you change your mind give me a call."

He said handing her the card before turning to leave. Even when he was out of site Serena continued to look at the card.

(Hmmm…a model me? Who would have thought!)

After pocketing the card she stood there with her hand on her chin thinking of where she should be right now.

"AHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD SCHOOL!"

Without noticing some one was still looking at her from a distance Serena ran as fast as she could.

"Hmmm…She has a lot of energy, looks great very attractive indeed; she could become a model yet" His lips turned up into grin.

To be continued…

* * *

A: N Well there's the first chapter what do ya think?

! REVIEW!


	2. Ok I'll do it!

Chapter 2

All right I'll do it

Serena was walking to the arcade after finishing her detention for being late and sleeping in class. She couldn't help it the lesson was so boring.

(Yea finally get to play some games! and see Andrew! he will cheer me up!)

Andrew was like another brother to her now that she finally got over him. It was wired thinking that she used to like him in that way. After walking into the arcade she spotted Andrew cleaning the glasses. He was always cleaning. God he was such a neat freak!

"Hey Andrew" greeted Serena happily

"Oh hey Serena, how was your day" Asked Andrew

"Like every other day" she answered

"Oh late again?" Chuckled Andrew amused that she always managed to get detentions.

"Uh huh" said Serena before sitting down on the stool front of him.

"What about a drink? On the house" Asked Andrew knowing that she would love that.

"YEA!" (See he cheered my up already!) Thought Serena happily.

Andrew chuckled at her again. She looked cute when she got all excited about food.

" Hey Andrew?"

"Yes?" Asked Andrew while handing the drink to her.

"Do you think I could be a model?" Asked Serena while taking a sip of her drink.

"A model? why?" Asked Andrew raising an eyebrow.

" Im just asking" She lied she just wanted to know if she was pretty enough.

"Oh hmmm let me see...stand up"

"Ok" Serena did as asked and stood up. Stepping back a little so he could see her from head to toe over the counter.

"Hmm...Turn around"

"Ok" Again Serena did as he asked.

"Now put your hand on your nose"

"Ok...wait what?" Said Serena looking confused

"Ha ha ha sorry I couldn't resist! You should of seen your face" Andrew carried on laughing.

"HEY" Serena pouted and sat back down with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"Hey don't be mad. I do think you could be a model" After hearing that Serena's eyes lit up.

"Really" Serena asked excitedly

"Yea sure I think you could do it"

(You defiantly look like a model) Thought Andrew. Even though he didn't think of her that way he had to admit that she a stunning. It was funny how she didn't like she was pretty. She was just too innocent.

"Wow thanks Andrew you really think so?"

"Yea Serena I do now stop asking" Serena gave him her best smile that would melt any one's heart, which left Andrew blushing before getting back to her drink.

* * *

After leaving the arcade to go home Serena took out the card and stared at it.

(Should I call? Andrew thinks I can do it)

Being too busy looking at the card serena bumped into something hard.

"Awww"

"Look where your going next time Meatball head" said a low voice that made Serena's blood boil.

"Stop calling me that!" Said serena through clenched teeth.

"Calling you what MEATBALL HEAD?" Asked Darien with a grin, he loved making his little meatball headed angel angry she looked so cute when she did.

(...Wait what? HIS?...ANGEL?...CUTE?)

Darien shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"That, stop calling me meatball head"

"Just watch where you're going ok MEATBALL HEAD!"

(How I would love to kick his ass right about now!)

Darien heard Serena growl before stomping away and calling him a jackass under her breath thinking that he wouldn't hear.

(Always childish she never changes...god she looks cute when she's angry...Arrr why im I thinking like this?) Darien just sighed before he continued on his way.

* * *

Serena was lying on her bed it was 7:30 she had now been looking at the card for an hour.

(Ok Serena here goes nothing)

Serena picked up her phone and dialled the number from the card.

RING...

RING...

"Hello modelling agency, Danny Kent speaking"

"Umm hi Im Serena Tsukino. You gave me your card this morning" Said Serena sounding very nervous.

"Ahhh yes miss Tsukino so you do want to be a model" Asked Danny

"Yes I want to try it" Answered Serena her confidence a little higher

"Ok there is a photo shoot at 7am on Saturday can you make it?"

"Umm yes I'll be there, where is it?"

"If you go into the town centre there is a big black building in the middle you cant miss it, go in and ask for Mr. Kent" Serena heard little typing sounds she guessed that he was on the computer.

"Ok" Said Serena writing the information down in case she forgot.

"See you Miss Tsukino, don't be late" Said Danny remembering her screaming that she was late when he first met her.

"I wont"

(Well I'll try not to be. come on she had to be there at 7am!)

After putting down the phone She screamed.

"Ahhh Im going to be a model" She was so happy she started jumping on her bed.

Serena kept screaming until her mum came up and told her to be quiet.

Finally sitting down on the bed serena looked at the card again.

"A model me! Wait when is Saturday?" Looking across the room to her calendar Serena's eye widened

"What Saturday is tomorrow!"

"What time is it?" Serena's eye widened again it was 11:00 she had been jumping and screaming for 4 hours!

"I need sleep if Im ever going to make it tomorrow."

To be continued...

* * *

A:N ok here was the second chapter.

Hope you like it, I know it was a little boring but you have to get these chapters out of the way. See you next time when we see Serena going to the photo shoot.


	3. Have I got what it takes?

Ok I got a review that said what pairing is this story well it is a Serena/Darien fic becoz they're the best eva lol

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Have I got what it takes?

Knock...

Knock...

"Serena honey its 6:30 your friends have been call..."

"What! 6:30 I've only got 30 minutes to get ready" screamed Serena falling off her bed and hitting the floor.

Ten minutes later

"Bye mum"

"Oh bye honey, your friends said they would meet you at..."

Bang...

Too late Serena had already gone slamming the door behind her and was now running to the bus stop.

* * *

Mall

"Where is she?" Asked Rei crossing her arm in annoyance.

"I don't no she will be hear soon Rei" said Ami trying to calm her friend down.

"Yea you know she is always late Rei" said Lita trying to back up Ami

"Yea chill now let get something to eat while we wait ok?" Asked Mina with love hearts in her eyes as she looked at the food.

"Fine but she better have a good excuse" answered Rei

* * *

Town Centre

" Come on, yes! Made it."

"Now let me remember he said look for a big black building"

Serena looked at her watch.

"Oh god I've only got five minutes left, and I said I wouldn't be late."

Serena looked once more for the building.

(Its busy today) thought Serena while getting pushed out of the way by someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shouted Serena at the girl who pushed her. Then she looked past the girl and her eyes widened with joy.

"There it is!" She said to herself.

(3 minutes left) she thought looking up from her watch.

When Serena walked into the building every one seemed to stop what they were doing to look at her. Then carried on with what they were doing moments later.

(Ok strange) thought Serena while walking though the building.

Soon Serena spotted the secretary. She looked very nice with short brown hair and blue eyes she seemed to be busy it almost made Serena not want to disturb her but she had to.

"Umm excuse me could you tell me were I could find Mr. Kent?" Asked Serena politely.

The woman looked at her for a moment before asking.

" Do you have an appointment miss?"

"Oh yes I do" said Serena

The Sectary nodded "Ok ill see if he is busy"

Serena saw her press a button.

"Excuse me sir but there is a girl her to see you"

"A girl?" What is her name?" Asked Danny

"Oh Tsukino. Serena Tsukino" Answered Serena for the woman.

" Ah Miss Tsukino please let here in Ann thank you"

The Sectary nodded again "Yes sir"

She looked up at Serena smiling. Then got up leading her to the office door.

"Right this way Miss"

When Serena walked though the door she was blown away by the size of the place it was huge over huge. His desk was the size of the bed!

Danny watched her with her mouth open while she admired his office. It brought a smile to his face.

"Please take a seat" he stretched his arm out indicating to the seat in front of him.

"Huh oh right yea thanks" said Serena

Once sat down Serena still couldn't believe how big it was. Her eye kept travelling around the room. Her attention was brought back when she heard him speak.

"Miss Tsukino your photo shoot will begin soon."

Serena saw him push a button like the secretary did but this time a woman walked in the office.

She looked young with wavy black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed very nicely in hip hugger jeans and a lovely tank top with a flower on it.

"Here is your make up artist and stylist, we wills see if you have what it takes" said Danny calmly

" What happens after that?" Asked Serena getting a little worried.

"We will give you a phone call if you got the job" answered Danny plainly.

" Oh ok"

"Kim will take you now to get ready" Danny nodded his head at Kim to tell her to get Serena ready.

"Right this way miss" said Kim politely

"Oh please call me Serena"

The woman nodded then turned around to show Serena the way to the dressing room.

* * *

20 minutes later

" There that's perfect" exclaimed Kim

Even though they only known each other for twenty minutes they were know friends. Serena seem to have that affect on every one she knew well except Darien.

"That looks great on you Serena!" Said the stylist/make-up artist.

"Really thanks Kim you did pick it out" Serena pointed out

"Yea im the best" smiled Kim

It was a summer dress with thin straps, it stopped just above her knees and had a flower on it, it was also pink that make Serena love it even more!

"Come on Serena it's time!" Kim Pushed Serena lightly towards to door.

"Suddenly I don't feel so great" said Serena

"Come on Serena it will be over in a minute"

"But im so nervous! I don't wanna go!" Moaned Serena like a child.

Kim rolled her eyes at Serena

"Now Serena if you really want to be a model you have to go!"

Kim pushed Serena out of the dressing room and put her thumbs up to her before the door closed.

* * *

(Keep calm Serena, keep calm breath deep now)

"There you are I thought you said you wouldn't be late?" Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Serena turned around to see Danny looking at her with the camera around his neck

"You're the photographer?"

"Bingo hurry up know I've been waiting for ten minutes and to tell you the truth other people would have fired you by now" said Danny looking at her seriously.

" Oh im so sorry I won't do it again, im just a little nervous" said Serena

"Yes ok well I'll let it pace this once now get ready" Smiled Danny trying to make Serena less nervous.

"YES SIR!"

To be continued...

* * *

A:N I would like to take a moment to thank all the people who have reviewed thank u so much u really made my day!

See what happen in the next chapter


	4. What was she up to?

Thank you guys for reviewing keep it up!

Chapter 4

What is she up two?

Darien was walking to the arcade as usual, it was three in the after noon and he was feeling down after spending the day at college he needed cheering up and had one person in mind that would do it...Serena she always put him in a better mood even if she didn't talk to him all he need was to see her.

(Where is she? god look at me im waiting for her to bump into me. I need to get her out of my head)

Darien continued to walk to the arcade maybe she will already be there. Darien walked in and heard the normal sound of the bell ringing as he entered.

"Hey Dare, god you look down man what's wrong?" Asked Andrew taking a seat next to him.

"Huh oh nothing really just college"

"Well you are at the right place I'll cheer you up im no time." Said Andrew.

(There's only one person who could cheer me up right now.) Thought Darien not listening to Andrew telling him jokes.

The bell went of again, someone had come in but Darien didn't bother to turn around but Andrew looked up to see who it was.

(Yes there she is she'll cheer Darien up she always does somehow even though they fight, it make them happy) thought Andrew as he saw Serena walking to the counter.

Serena was so tired right now the shoot went on for ages she didn't leave until they done at least 100 shots or more. As Serena walked in she saw him, there he was sitting in his usual seat, god him just sitting there mad her angry.

(Im not going to fight with him today not today im to tired and I have to wait for the call to see if I made it too.)

Serena walking over to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew!" Said Serena trying to look energetic even though she could sleep for a year right about now.

Darien's head shot up when he heard that sweet voice of hers. Turning in his stool to see her Darien had a grin on his face he knew it would tick her off.

(See he's happy already, how dose she do it?) Thought Andrew while observing his two friends.

"Hey meatball head shouldn't you be asleep right about now?" Said Darien looking at his watch she never got up early on the weekends.

Darien saw Serena's face turned red in anger.

(Look at that face she looks so cute...why am I thinking like this? come on its Serena...SERENA!)

"Im NOT in the mood right now Baka!" Said Serena as calmly as she could.

"Not in the mood for what meatball head...sleeping?" Asked Darien

Darien thought she would blow any moment now but she didn't. Instead she chose to ignore him and that was a big mistake.

"So Andrew what have you been up to?" Asked Serena turning so her back faced Darien.

"Umm not much Sere"

(Oh no im not getting in the middle of this fight)

"Sorry Serena but I have to get something from the back" with that said Andrew left them alone

Serna sat down and played with her hair still not facing Darien.

(She thinks she can ignore me huh well let see about that)

Darien moved and sat in front of her on the stool, Serena didn't look at him but turned the other way. So Darien moved again to the other side. By now Serena was getting annoyed with him but didn't let it show. When Serena was about to move again a pair of arms held her in place.

Serena's eyes widened, seeing the look on her face Darien smiled.

(God I really shouldn't be holding her like this im not going to be able to

Let her go soon...wait to late im so not letting go now)

Serena struggled to move out of his grip, he held her tightly around her waist. If she was talking to him he would have been deaf right about now but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he could make her angry.

Soon an idea popped into her head. And she grinned.

(Fine if he wants to hold me then fine lets see if he can handle it)

Darien was shocked when Serena gave him the best most heavenly smile he had ever seen and if that wasn't enough she stood up and move closer to him placing her arms around his neck. Darien was in complete utter shock when Serena saw his face she took the opportunity to move out of his loosened grip.

"SERENA!"

Both Serena and Darien were scared out of their skins when they heard that. Turning to see who said it Serena saw a very angry Rei.

Darien saw Rei from the corner of his eye. He wasn't really paying to much attention at the moment as all he could think about was how close he was to Serena he still felt the warmth of her body.

"Hey Rei why so angry?" Asked Serena sweetly

"Why im so angry well lets see you didn't come to meet us at the mall we were waiting for over an hour! And we missed the movie" Said Rei while slowly walking to Serena

"Oh my god I forgot! Im so sorry really im so so sorry " said Serena

(How could I forget? oh yea the modelling)

Serena was now on her knees she really didn't want to get on Rei's bad side.

"God Serena get up, I forgive you but if you do it again I won't" said Rei pointing at her.

Once Rei calmed down she saw Darien staring at them.

( A:N in this fic Rei really likes Darien)

"Oh hi Darien" Said Rei walking up to him.

This brought him back to reality "Hi Rei"

Serena walked over to with Rei.

"Rei were are the others?" Asked Serena so she could go find them and get away from Darien.

"Oh I think they went home"

"Hey Sere where were you any way? I went to your house and you mum said you left early"

"I...umm well...I

To be continued...

* * *

Well there you are another chapter! See how Serena gets out of this one.

Bi for now!


	5. What a model?

Chapter 5

What a model?

"Hey Sere where were you any way? I went to your house and you mum said you left early"

"I...umm well...I"

(Oh god what im I going to do...Ahhh yes I have an idea...RUN!)

And after thinking that Serena ran out of the arcade faster then she ever ran before and that was fast!

"Serena?" Rei managed to say "Hey Darien what's with Ser..."

"What Darien?"

Rei was rather confused now, when did Darien leave?

(A:N : Darien knows Rei likes him but he doesn't like her in that way. and gets annoyed coz she's always trying to be with him)

Darien ran as fast as he could to catch up with Serena, he wanted to know why she ran off. What was she hiding?

(God that girl can run) thought Darien as ran after Serena

(Wonder why she's in such good shape after eating all the junk food)

Serena ran and kept running until she was at the park; she sat down taking a moment to catch her breath, and looked out at the lake. Oh how she loved the lake, Serena always came here when she had things on her mind.

"God that was a close one" said Serena out loud.

"What are you hiding meatball head?" Said a voice behind her.

Serena's eyes widened when she heard that voice his breath sent a shiver down her spine.

"Huh what? What are you doing here?" Said Serena

(How did he know were I was? and why is he so close...he's to close)

By now Darien had sat down next to Serena, also looking at the lake.

"What was a close one Serena?" Asked Darien still keeping his gaze in the lake.

(Since when has he called me Serena?) Thought Serena almost forgetting the question he just asked.

" Huh oh nothing hey why are you here?" Asked Serena a little confused

(This is strange he has never gone after me before)

"Well you just ran out of the place and I wanted to know why?" Explained Darien.

"Oh, well there's nothing to know I just felt like coming here" said Serena hoping he would buy her lie but she knew he wouldn't.

"Yea what ever meatball head tell me the truth"

(So its back to meatball head again)

"Or what...hmm?" Said Serena moving away a little so he wasn't so close.

Darien saw what she was doing and moved closer knowing it would make her nervous so that she might just tell him.

"Or I'll just have to get it out of you that's what meatball head" He answered

"What and how would you do that?" Serena was now looking at him wondering what he was thinking.

(Yea like he could get it out of me! ha) Thought Serena while crossing her arms.

"Like this..."

Darien started to tickle Serena, he had found out where her weak spot was while watching Mina and Lita tickle her when she was not telling the truth.

Darien's plan worked Serena burst out in laughter, while trying to get him to stop.

"Stop it...Ha ha ha ha...st...op"

"Not in till you tell me" said Darien he was actually having fun right now.

After a few more minutes Serena couldn't take it anymore.

" Fine, FINE!...ha ha... I was modelling!"

Serena looked away from him when she told him. She thought he was so going to make fun of her now. But nothing came but she could hear him laughing

"HA ha ha...don't joke with me Serena!" Said Darien in-between laughs.

(He doesn't believe me!... what he doesn't think if could be a model? ill show him...wait no that a good thing he doesn't believe me)

Serena got up and was about to leave when Darien pulled her back down so she was right next to him, she could feel the heat from his body like when they were in the arcade.

(Oh no not again...he's so warm I could stay here all...NO wait stop thinking that right now Serena!) Serena mentally kicked herself.

"Fine if you really don't want to tell me" Said Darien still holding on to her.

"Well I don't know let me go!" Said Serena angrily

"If you say it like that I wont!"

(I don't want to any way my little Serena...yes she is my Serena! and I wont let her go not any more)

"Oh yea you will" mumbled Serena.

So Serena did what she did at the arcade she put her arms around him thinking it would work again. But it didn't Darien move closer and leaned his head in to her ear.

"Not this time Serena" Darien only held into her tighter.

So Serena had to go to plan B. Serena started to move in his grip she was kicking and shoving him away with all her might until...Ahhh...

...SPLASH!...

Both ended up in the lake!

After climbing out of the lake Serena glared at Darien.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IM SOCKED!" Shouted Serena

"Hey who's the one moving so much that we ended in the lake?" Shot back Darien while rinsing out his cloths. He looked up to see Serena.

"And who is the one holding on to me huh?" Said Serena

"God you so annoying!" Shouted Serena stomping away. She didn't even notice the look on Darien's face.

Darien could believe what he had just saw when he looked up at Serena in her cloths which had gone see though because it was wet .He continued to stare with wide eyes and a open mouth until she was out of site.

(Oh god I did not just see her bra...Serena your going to kill me if I see any more of you)

(O my god did she just walk in to the street with a see though shirt!)

Darien ran as fast as he could to find Serena, no man was going to see what he saw if he could help it.

* * *

A/N well Darien had finally admitted to himself that he like Serena! God would you just die if you walked out with a see though top on?

Ok hope you enjoyed that one! I made it a little longer sorry it wasn't that long but ill try maken it longer next times k.

I'll be replaying to the first five people who reviewed my fic from now on!

Reviews for chapter 4

Foreverme307: no she didn't tell them!

Sailormoonhannah: Thank you for reviewing its great that you love it and I hope you enjoy this one

Palikani: I know I left a cliffy aren't if evil lol

Charmedserenity3: I see that you have reviewed more than once and I thank you

Cool: Hey cool, well Rei can be a bitch and yes Serena is so cool!

And I thank all the others that have reviewed to and hope you keep reviewing too

Bi till next time!


	6. The call

Chapter 6

The call

(O my god did she just walk in to the street with a see though shirt!)

Darien ran as fast as he could to find Serena, no man was going to see what he saw if he could help it.

After what seemed like seconds because he ran so fast Darien saw Serena about to walk out of the park and in to the street.

(No) thought Darien

(God im so wet, now I have to go home when I could have been at the arcade...eating!) Thought Serena, as she walked not noticing someone running towards her.

(Well maybe I will just go back to the arcade when iv cha...)

"AHHH" screamed Serena when someone took hold of her, looking up she saw Darien in a very wet shirt and may I add a very see though shirt. Serena blushed as she saw his towed chest.

(Stop looking right now Serena!)

Then she realized that he Darien was holding her in the middle of the park.

"What are you doing!" Said Serena

Serena's voice brought him back to reality holding her like this was the best thing he had ever done. His arm fit around her like she was made for him and only him

"Umm...well your t-top is umm...'

"What it's what?" Said Serena moving out of he's arms

Darien just pointed to it trying very hard not to stare. Serena looked down wondering what was so wrong with her top. (OH NO!) Screamed Serena's mind as her eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Screamed Serena before throwing herself back into Darien's arms so no one could see. Darien was a little shock at what she did but within second held on to her again.

"Why me why does it have to happen to me!' wined Serena burring her head into Darien's chest.

"Stop wining would you meatball head"

"Why you jerk cant you see im having a crises here?" Said Serena looking up so she could see his face

"Look meatball head you can change at me apartment it's only a few minutes walk from here."

(What his apartment! oh no...But I can't walk all the way to my house with this shirt on)

"Umm...o-ok" agreed Serena looking at his chest again.

(Stop it!)

* * *

Serena and Darien finally reached his apartment door after walking in a rather wired position so no one would see Serena's top. Darien didn't really care who the hell was looking all he knew was that Serena was in his arms and holding on with a very firm grip.

"Ok now Serena wait here and I'll get you something to wear"

"You have women's cloths here?" Asked Serena

"No you have to wear mine" after that said Daren walk into his room leaving Serena to look around she had never been in his apartment before.

(God everything is so neat) thought Serena looking around everything had its own place the bookshelf was even put in alphabetical order!

When Darien returned from his room he found Serena looking at his books she was turned so her back was to him which he found a little disappointing.

(Why would she be looking at books?...never mind)

"Meatball head I'll leave the cloths here you can change in the bathroom, I'll be in the kitchen"

After Serena heard Darien go in to kitchen she picked up the cloths and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Bathroom

After taking her cloths off to change, Serena put on Darien the first shirt it was very big for her it just stopped at mid thigh. Then Serena move on to put on the shorts that he gave her.

Serena noticed that the cloths smelled of roses.

(It smells so god like him... god he did look good with a wet shirt on!...oh come on Serena stop thinking that if he knew you were you'll never hear the end off it) Serena blushed she never thought she would be think this of Darien.

* * *

Kitchen 

Ring...

Ring...

"Huh where's that coming from, that's not my phone" said Darien aloud

Ring...

Darien turned around to find Serena's bag ringing. Darien got it out and look at whom was ringing her, his eyes narrowed when he saw the name Danny

(A boy Does she have a boyfriend?)

Darien wouldn't normally do this but he couldn't help it he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Serena?" Said Danny though the phone

Darien's eyes widened it sounded like an older man not a boy someone around his age and he seemed to know her well his was calling her by her first name.

Darien quickly shut the phone when he heard the bathroom door open. Soon after Serena walked in the kitchen.

Darien couldn't take his eyes away from her; she was wearing his shirt that was too big for her. It was his one of his weaknesses women wearing men's cloths like she did.

Serena was getting a little uncomfortable when Darien didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Darien...I think I'll be going now bye!" Said Serena taking her bags and leaving.

Darien still hadn't moved Serena really was going to be the death of him. But all that kept running through his mind was who the hell was Danny!

* * *

Danny sat at his desk after putting the down the phone, he seemed to have got cut off.

"So how she react?" Asked Kim

"I got cut of...well I guess I'll call her and tell her she got the job tomorrow"

* * *

A:N Well there you go I know that it was that good but I hope you like it I might not be updating for a while now because its EATER and iv got two week of off skool so I'll be a little busy. The first five people to review

Review for chapter 5

Charmedserenity3: yea well his a little jealous now too lol

Mitsuki Cosmos: Yes I will keep updating for all the people who want me too!

keishaq: Yea Serena can be clever a times lol

cool: well no Serena can't kill Rei in this fic sorry

foreverme307: lol and Darien did run he ran fast!

And I thank all the others that have reviewed too and hope you keep reviewing

Bi till next time!


	7. Sunday a day of good news!

Chapter 7

Sunday a day of good news!

Serena was still in bed on a Sunday morning it was 8.30 and she was all snuggled up in her bed enjoying every minute of it until...

Ring...

Ring...

"Huh...Ahhh"

Bang!

Was the sound of Serena falling of her bed trying to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Said a very tired girl

"Serena where are you?...we were going to meet at the arcade with all the girls today"

"Sorry Mina I'll be there in 15 minutes ok?" Said Serena getting up from the ground and sitting on her bed.

"Yea ok see ya there bye" Said Mina's happy voice before the line went dead.

Serena walked in to the bath room to wash her face when she looked in the mirror she saw that she still had Darien's cloths on a small blush hit her face

(I must have slept in it, it was very warm and smells good. I love the smell of roses...didn't my parents notice?...oh well better that they didn't!) Serena dressed and folded Darien's cloths neatly and put them on her bed

(I'll give them back later im sure we will meet)

* * *

Darien's Apartment

Darien had already been awake since dawn he really never got good nights sleep before. Darien left his apartment heading for the arcade as always but now he had a new reason to go there...Serena. He was going to win her no mater what!

* * *

The Arcade

"Serena!" All four girls said in unison

"Hi guy so what up?" Said Serena in her normal happy mood

"Not much Lita's just telling us about her old boyfriend...again" Said Mina

"Hey!" Said Lita pouting

Serena giggled then sat down in the booth next to Rei

"What you guys doing today?" Asked Serena not knowing what to do today

"I have to go back to the temple soon grandpa needs help" said Rei

"I have to go to the library and study for the test Monday" Answered Ami

Serena sighed at hearing that

"Mina? Lita?"

"Well my mum wants to go shopping!" Said Mina excitedly

" Oh yea I forgot to tell you guy im going to teach a cooking lesson today it so cool!" Said Lita

"Wow that great Lita you're so good at cooking!" Drooled Serena just thinking about food

"Yea its starts soon to"

(Every one got something to do but me!) Thought Serena

10 minutes later

"Iv go to go now ok sere" said Rei getting up

"Yea me to"

"Yes"

"Yep me to"

"Ok bye guy" Said Serena as she watched her friend leave, before moving to the counter.

"Hey Sere why so sad?" Asked Andrew

(How did he know IV got my happy face on)?

As if he knew what she was think he said...

"Of coarse I know when your lying sere you're like my little sister"

"Oh it nothing really, its just iv got nothing to do today" said Serena

"Well I'll try to help you"

Ding...someone had entered the arcade

Darien froze when he saw Serena she looks...sad

(Why is she sad she always happy) Oh how he wanted to hold her in his arms and make her happy again.

"Hey drew" said Darien taking a seat next to Serena

"Hey dare do know if there any thing to do today Serena hasn't got anything to do" Asked Andrew

"No Andrew that's ok I'll be fine" Serena said

(This is my chance I can take her some where) thought Darien as a grin came to his face, seeing this Andrew wondered why he was in such a happy mood then it hit him Darien looking at Serena like that he he...like her!

Then a smile came to his face as well (Hmm let play a little)

"Hey dare why don't you and Serena go to the movies I know this great movie that was suppose to be playing today." Said Andrew putting his plan into action

Both their eyes widened at hearing this, Darien because it was the perfect idea and Serena well because it was Darien Darien!

(Oh god what has Andrew done he want me ME to go with Darien to the movies were its dark! like on a date!...like that will ever happen he doesn't want to go with me and why do I care? why do I care?)

"Really a movie well I don't mind iv got nothing to do any way" said Darien trying to act like he didn't really care when inside he was screaming YES YES YES! Over and over again.

Serena eyes widened again (he said yes?) she looked up at Darien wondering why he would go to the movies with her when he could get any girl he wanted!

"Well Serena? What do you say?" Asked Andrew

"Huh oh umm ok" Said Serena with a blush she tried to hide

"Ok then meatball head let go"

(Oh crap that just had to come out!) Thought Darien

"Fine lets, jerk face" (if he say that one more time ill kill him at the movies)

Ring...

Ring...

"Huh" Serena looked at her phone and quickly picked it up seeing who had rang.

Darien had caught a gimps at who had called (Danny ,Danny again who is this guy?)

Yep that made him a little ticked off but what nearly made him blow was the smile this Danny had put on His angels face.

After Serena put the phone down she turned to look at Darien

"Well are you coming jerk?" Said Serena sweetly with out noticing

"Huh" hearing Serena talk to him like that made him forget all about Danny

" Oh yea"

Serena and Darien were walking down the street ready to go to the movies

(Or sort of date)

(Ahhh im sooooo happy iv got the job god I feel like jumping up and down right now but Darien would probably make fun so I'll do it later...woohoo)

* * *

Well there you go another chap

The first five people to review chapter 6

keishaq: im really glad I made you laugh!

CharmedSerenity3: yea that how ya get when ya jealous lol

cool : yea I can't wait to write a chapter of her first job!

Kate: that would be so cool!

ffgirlmoonie: well I hope this one it good for you too!

Well bi till next time!


	8. Serena's and Darien's little date!

Chapter 8

Hey guy well here is another chapter this will be the last I do for a while im updating all my fic one last time because im getting very busy with my exams, rock challenge and my Hampshire hockey tryouts to be writing but will write again as soon as I can which would probably be near the end of may or June I hope that you can wait for the story, enjoy this chapter!

Also review!

Bi

* * *

Serena's and Darien's little date!

Serena and Darien were walking down the street ready to go to the movies

(Or sort of date)

(Ahhh im sooooo happy iv got the job god I feel like jumping up and down right now but Darien would probably make fun so I'll do it later...woohoo)

(What the hell did he say to her?...I'll make her forget all about that Danny guy)

A Smile appeared on Darien's face at his brilliant plan.

Looking up at Darien Serena's breath caught that smile would have made any girl weak in the knees or just faint right in front of him. Serena felt her own knees shake a little but managed to stay standing.

(Oh god Serena stop staring...Just because he is so sexy...huh? where did that come from?...im losing my mind im going to kill Andrew) thought Serena as she hit herself on the head

When they finally reached the movies it was about 12am. They walked in and got all the food they wanted which wasn't very much for Darien, wish I could say the same about Serena! She had got jumbo-sized popcorn, ten chocolate bars, sweets, ice cream and a drink.

"God Serena how can you eat so much?...and still have a great body?" Asked Darien truly puzzled. Darien quickly regretted what had just came out of his mouth and looked like a tomato.

"What did you say?...I was looking at the movies" Said Serena turning to face Darien.

(What did he say I heard something about body?)

" Ere...How can you eat so much junk food?" Said Darien not adding on the other part then let out a big sigh

(Thank god! she didn't hear)

Serena's face turned red with anger, she want in the mood right now she had just found out that she got the job and was going to be a model no way was she going to let him ruin it for her.

"Baka" was all she said before walking away from him to watch the movie.

"Hey Serena!" Shouted Darien before running to catch up with her.

(Why do I always have to make her angry)?

It didn't take long to catch up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders Darien turned Serena around to face him. Still not letting her go he held her in place with his hands on her waist and he didn't even know it.

"Sorry Serena I really am" apologized Darien.

Serena still angry with him, didn't notice where his hand were she looked into his eyes for any sign to see if he really was sorry or not, soon she slowly nodded.

"Ok then let go and watch the movie" said Darien finally removing his hands

Through the movie nothing really happened Darien didn't know what to do and Serena really didn't know that he liked her so she just enjoyed the movie as much as she could, but it was a scary one so every so often she screamed in fear and grabbed the nearest thing which was Darien's hand.

Not noticing what she was holding Serena didn't see the blush on Darien's face; still she didn't let go until the end of the movie, which really didn't bother Darien in the slightest.

Walking out of the cinema Serena had a smile on her face she did enjoy watching a movie with Darien she had to admit that she liked it but would never tell anyone.

(Im I falling for him?...Na I couldn't be could I?)

Once out of the cinema Darien's phone rang

"Hello?"

Serena stood next to him and waited; because he was concentrating on the conversation Serena took this time to really have a look at him. She looked at the way he stood his very well built body stood so strong, the way his silky jet black hair went over his eyes Serena almost went to brush it away from his eyes.

Blushing at what she nearly did she stopped looking at him in fear that she would do something and turned her gaze to the pavement.

Ring...

Ring...

"Huh oh my phone!" Serena picked it up

"Hello?"

Right then Darien had put down his phone, he looked over at Serena and watched how her rosy pick lips moved as she spoke, they looked so soft how he wanted to kiss her he wanted to find a million ways to kiss her soft lips. Never had he seen such lips.

"Yes ok bye" were the words that brought Darien back to reality

"Sorry Darien I have to get ere...home yea my mum wants me" said Serena

(Please by the lie I need to get going my job starts in five minutes and im not being late for my first day.)

"That's ok I have some where to go to ere bye then"

And with that they both went their suppurate ways.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok here are the first five people to review

Forever Tranquility- don't u just love it when some one is jealous? And thank u for the review

CharmedSerenity3- thank you for saying im doing a great job I really hope I am im still quite new at this

P.S I really like your stories too!

bunnybunny - Darien on the cat walk! That would be very nice to see!

Sailormoonhannah - I really love it when people love my story it makes me so happy! And sorry that I won't be updating in a while

princess-nav - thanks for the complement it always lovely to get one

Bi till next time!


	9. What a surprise

Chapter 9

Hey guys well I had some time on my hands so I thought a quick update would be nice. It won't be long. I have finished my exams and the rest is going be over in two weeks.

* * *

What a surprise

And with that they both went their separate ways.

After they walked away from each other Serena began to run and run fast she didn't want to be late and since she was late on her first shoot it would be bad if she was late again or she would be sacked before she even done anything.

Because of her super fast running Serena made it there in no time. She walked into Danny's office seeing him sitting in his chair waiting for her.

"Hello Miss Tsukino on time I see" Grinned Danny

"Yes" Said Serena in her usual happy voice.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Asked Serena excitedly while walking to his desk.

Danny was still staring at her, and you could say that he took a little interest in her.

(She is really cute) Danny caught himself thinking. Before pushing those thoughts aside.

"Umm well today your going to do a bikini shoot, Kim will get you ready"

After that Serena began walking to the dressing room. Her face looked so nervous people would think something was wrong with her.

(Bikini shoot oh God)

* * *

Dressing Room

" OH there you are Serena! Come on time to get dressed!"

All Serena did was nod still thinking how she would get through this wearing a bikini she never wore one before she only had one peace swimming suit.

Serena was out and ready within 10 minutes. Underneath her towel she had on a light pink bikini with little flowers on them. Any man that saw her in this would have either start drooling or their jaws would be kissing the ground for good amount of time.

"Hey Serena over here" called Danny he was going to be the photographer again.

" We will be starting in a minute" Said Danny as his turned his attention back to the camera trying hard not to look at Serena. As she took away the towel.

Serena was oblivious to all the looks she was getting and only paid attention to Kim who was doing her make-up.

"Ok Serena come and stand here...Oh yea you will be modelling with another model to...ah speak of the devil" Said Danny waving the model over.

When Serena turned her head to see whom it was walking though the door she got the shock of her life

"Its...Its...oh God"

Darien was now ready for the shoot it had been a long time since he had done one, he was told by Danny that he was to model with a new comer and didn't think anything of it...

Until he walked through the door and there she was the most beautiful thing ever to walk the earth. God how he would love to hold her right now. Darien had to hold back his drools. Then he looked around seeing every other man in the place was staring too.

(I swear if they keep looking) thought Darien as he gave every man death glares. Then turned to Serena

"Meatball head what are you doing here?" Asked Darien truly confused at why she was here in the first place.

"I should be asking that!" Shot back Serena

"Oh that's great you know each other well we need to get one with the shoot, come on" said Danny pushing the two together.

To be continued...

* * *

First five reviews for chap 8

Sailormoonhannah: thank u for the review and it wasn't that long was it? I hope you enjoy this little update.

CharmedSerenity3: thank you for the offer and I might take u up on that in future!

Forever Tranquility: did ya find out who call Darien?

Red-Rose18: you're a smart one! And thank you so much for the support on my exams etc. it means a lot

enviedcancer: thank u and I will keep writing and writing for u! And every one who wants me to

Well there ya go see in the next chap how they both get through the shoot!

Bi till next time!


	10. Gay?

Chapter 10

Hi again! Well here is a update sorry if there are mistakes I have hurt my right hand and a little of my left hand to so it quite hard to type but I will do it!

Now on with the story

* * *

Gay?

"Oh that's great you know each other well we need to get on with the shoot, come on" said Danny pushing the two together.

Serena was really at a loss what the hell was Darien doing here of all the places he could be he had to be here.

When Serena had opened her eyes after being pushed by Danny her eyes fell upon Darien chest.

(Oh why meeee) was the only thing that kept running though her head like an annoying song that you couldn't forget.

At least when she had a fight with Darien she could always imagine that he was nasty and had a big belly under his shirt or was all covered in spots. But he wasn't no sir he wasn't his skin was clear and soft against hers...

(Oh god) Only now had Serena noticed the position they were in, with her in a two-peace bikini and him shirtless. Serena knew she was blushing no one needed to tell her, heck Darien could probably feel the heat from her face.

Slowly she lifted her face to see him staring down at her, which didn't make this situation any more comfortable.

(What is this felling?)

To say that Darien was in heaven was an understatement. Having Serena in his arm looking at him with her big blue hypnotizing eyes was just pure bliss.

(I could just get lost in these eyes)

Darien knew he was slowly lowering his head to her but he couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to. She's standing there with her full pink lips partly open just waiting for him to steal a kiss.

His leaned in lower...

lower...lower

Serena's eyes widened he was going to kiss her and she knew she would let him but why?

FLASH

A flash of light stopped the too. Turning their heads to look at Danny they saw that he had taken a photo of them.

"Now now you two you can do that later... but now is the time to model" came Danny's voice

"Let's just get this over with ok Meatball head?" Said Darien finally releasing her from his arms though his mind was screaming no.

"Huh?... oh yea what ever Jerk" Replied Serena in a low voice

(What the hell is happening to me why do I want to just jump back into his warm strong arms?... im going INSANE!)

Sighing Serena slowly walk up to Darien.

"Ok then let just do it" said Serena

"Fine with me" was his reply

* * *

An hour had now paced Danny had managed to get 30 shots and was now staring at the couple going at each other again. He didn't get it, one minute they were quite the next they looked like they were ready to kill each other in a blink of the eye.

Everybody in the room had gathered to see what they were doing

"I bet she can take him" said one worker

"Really how much?" Said the other everybody seemed to love the show

"You are such a Baka!" Shouted Serena

"Meatball head"

"Jerk face"

"Clumsy"

"Gay!"

At that Darien's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me you are Gay!" Said Serena

"What are you talking about?"

"I cant believe iv only just thought of this, course your gay you never have a girlfriend you always turn down girls, come on Darien just admit it your gay" A smirk now was on Serena's face she got him now the look on his face was priceless

(Ooooo I can't wait to tell the girls) thought Serena, as her smirk grew bigger.

"Oh you think im gay now do you?" Said Darien in a low voice his eyes had darkened and a smile came to his lips.

"Ere yea" Said Serena a little unsure what he was going to do next

"Well I'll teach you never to call me that again"

The next thing Serena knew was Darien's lips were on her, his hand on her hips pulling her closer. He was kissing her

To be continued...

* * *

First 5 reviews for last chapter

enviedcancer: well I agree with you there he is hot lol

CharmedSerenity3: I would love to know what you thought was going to happen and thank you to think that this was better

Forever Tranquility: I hope this was to your liking

Sailormoonhannah: I thank you for the support you made my day

koldy: thank for the review

And thank you to every one else who has reviewed I really does mean a lot to me

And thank you to Red-Rose18 who asked how my exam went I think I did well but im still waiting for the results.

Bi till next time


	11. Magazine

Chapter 11

Hi everyone u miss me?

Well here is what you've been waiting for a new chapter ya!

Hope you like and please review!

* * *

Magazine

"Well I'll teach you never to call me that again"

The next thing Serena knew was Darien's lips were on her, his hand on her hips pulling her closer. He was kissing her

Serena's mind was racing, Darien was kissing her, out of all the thing he could have done this was not even on her list. Strange sensations started acting up as Darien lips slowly moved over hers. The scary thing was she was kissing back and she didn't want it to end her body was just not letting her stop.

The workers were staring not really knowing what was going on, first they fight then they make out?

"I guess I win" said one worker who had earlier made a bet that Darien would win the fight and it looked like he did.

" Yea and I thought she could of taken him" sighed the man before giving money to his friend.

Darien could have died a partly happy man right now because he had got to kiss the girl he loved, but he would not be completely happy as he would have died and didn't get to kiss her over and over again.

He couldn't believe how soft her lips were, and he would have deepened the kiss but someone was tapping him on the shoulder. Darien pulled away from Serena lips only to miss the felling instantly. Soon he was faced with Danny.

" I've never seen you act like that before Dare" Danny gave a little chuckle as Darien grew red letting go of Serena who looked a little drunk by the kiss.

"Well any way I've got a good shot you can both go and carry on with what ever you were doing somewhere else as I've got another shoot to do" said Danny walking away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Shouted Serena when every one had left

"Huh?" Darien turned to face Serena once again, she looked flushed

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Shouted Serena just a little louder

"A little lesson" was his reply

"lesson? What kind of lesson was that? Asked Serena calming down a little but by the look on her face you wouldn't have known.

"A lesson to not think im gay and im quite sure you got the message" said Darien in his cool voice.

"Well jackass that was the worst lesson I've ever had" Serena smirked as she walked away shouting

"YOU KISS LIKE A PIG!"

That was the biggest lie ever as Serena knew if he had carried on a little more she would fainted over the sensation she was feeling and he was only kissing her, she couldn't think what would have happened if he was doing more than kissing her, Serena left Darien looking stunned at her words. Then shouting after her

"SO YOU'VE KISSED A PIG BEFORE THEN!"

* * *

Monday

The sun was shinny brightly, little rays of light shone through Serena's window as she pulled herself out of bed. It was seven in the morning and it was a school day. (A:N what joy lol)

(Why does school exist?)

Serena didn't have the best night yesterday, with everything that happened with Darien she couldn't get to sleep because all she thought of was him and his kiss. She hated him but why did she want him to come and kiss her again?

(Arrr why him why do I have to think of him!...Arrr)

* * *

Darien's Apartment 

It was early and Darien was already up as he never really slept well but strangely last night was a little better than others. He sat on his couch reading his newspaper when a magazine fell out of it. When picking it up he saw the cover, coffee was instantly all over the floor as he dropped it now only caring about the magazine he was holding.

"Oh god what is she going to think when she finds this?" But he couldn't help but grin at what people would think.

* * *

Couple of hours later

Serena walked into the arcade after a long day at school. It was probably the strangest day she has ever had. Every one was looking at her funny, which was very annoying. All the girls seemed to be giving her evils and the boys; well they just kept staring at her and grinning.

(What have I done?) Thought Serena

"Hey Andrew" called Serena as she sat down in front of him

"Serena why didn't you tell me?" Asked Andrew leaning on the counter and staring right into her eyes

"Tell you what?" Answered Serena with a confused face

"This" Andrew was now holding up a magazine

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT DOING ON THERE!" Shouted the young girl nearly giving Andrew a heart attack.

To be continued...

* * *

Well there you go. My hands are all better now but iv got a holiday coming up so I might not be updating for a while.

First five review for last chapter

Red-Rose18: well I can be evil sometime, I hope it wasn't that long a wait for this chapter

ffgirlmoonie: I guess it was interesting

Sailormoonhannah: well guess what you made my day again I had a bad day and when I read your review it made me happier thanks

CharmedSerenity3: I did think of that but then I got this idea so I went with it I guess it was a good choice.

Forever Tranquility: thank you for the review it great to hear that you found it funny

Bi till next time and please review

Love ya!


	12. MAGAZINE ON THE LOOSE!

Chapter 12

Hello every one once again!

Well im not going to say much just that im happy to finally update and that it

On with the story

* * *

Magazine on the loose!

"Hey Andrew"

"Serena why didn't you tell me?" Asked Andrew leaning on the counter

"Tell you what?" Answered Serena with a confused face

"This" Andrew was now holding up a magazine

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT DOING ON THERE!" Shouted the young girl nearly giving Andrew a heart attack.

After recovering Andrew asked.

" So why didn't you tell me, actually I cant believe Darien hasn't told me yet. Anyway what is this I thought you hate Darien and don't get me started on what you wearing!"

(God I don't want to imagine what the whole male population are going to do when they see this) thought Andrew

"Huh...what Im wearing?"

Serena was not even thinking of what she was wearing in the magazine all that was on her mind was this picture of her and her so called enemy kissing on the front cover of the most read magazine, there must be thousand out already.

"Yes Serena what your wearing look!" Said Andrew pointing to the picture

Serena's eyes wondered to herself in the picture she had totally forgot that she had worn a bikini.

" OH MY GOD" Screamed Serena for the second time, this time ripping the magazine out Andrew hands and holding it tight against herself.

"What is every one going to think when they see this?...what are my..."

Then Serena realized something that made her turn white with horror.

"What, Serena what wrong?"

"Serena...your scaring me serena?" Asked Andrew in concern

"M-m-my parents have this magazine... AHHH MY DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME:

(Not to mention he is so going to murder Darien)

Was all she said as ran out.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

Darien walked into the arcade sitting down in his usual seat waiting for Andrew to give him his black coffee.

Once he spotted his best friend Darien greeted him.

"Hey Andrew what's up?" Asked Darien

" What's up, well not much just that serena screamed her head off when seeing this magazine." Once again his pointed at the picture.

" And then ran out " finished Andrew.

"What? When did this happen?" Asked Darien

Andrew looked down at his watch

"About five minutes ago"

Darien looked down at the picture of Serena.

(God she looks beautiful)

"Hey Darien what happened man?" Asked Andrew

" I really don't no Drew one minute we were arguing the next... I don't no I just kissed her." Answered Darien looking at Andrew

" Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"What! I don't like her..." He looked up at his friend and gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine fine I like her; I like her a lot drew"

"How did you know?" Asked Darien

" God Darien every one knows every one but you two"

" You know Drew I think I love her"

Andrew was a little taken aback about this Darien never showed love to any one. This really must be true love.

Andrew smiled.

"Then tell her" (I now she likes you back) thought Andrew

" Are you insane she hates every thing about me!" Said Darien

" You really are stupid Dare" said Andrew chuckling

" What? Why?"

" You've never seen the way she looks at you, she like you I know it. Hey she might even love you. But I guess she think that you would never like her as you always tease her about how clumsy she is."

Darien just sat there thinking of what Andrew just said. Could every thing he said be true? Could Serena love him but not tell him because she thinks he won't like her back?

"Thanks drew" was all he said as he walked out.

Andrew had a knowing smile on his face. Those two would find love in each other.

* * *

At Serena's House

Serena burst into her house looking for the magazine. She ran into the living room to start looking but all she saw was her mum holding the magazine and not looking to pleased about it.

"Care to explain this to me Serena?"

"Eh yea umm it a funny story really"

To be continued...

* * *

First five review for last chapter

Red-Rose18: sorry for the spelling mistakes ill try not to have them. And you going to have to keep reading to find out what Serena's dads going to do when he finds out.

koldy: thank you for the review love it

Raining Tear Drops: well you guess right it was of them kissing

Forever Tranquility: I know it evil leaving it at a cliffy isn't it

princess-nav: thank you for the review its great that you loved it thank you I hope you like this one to.

Bi till next time.


	13. MAGAZINE ON THE LOOSE PART 2

Chapter 13

Hey everyone well thank you for the reviews I love you all

Im not going to say anything else because everyone has been waiting for this chapter so on with the story

* * *

Magazine on the loose part 2

Serena burst into her house looking for the magazine. She ran into the living room to start looking but all she saw was her mum holding the magazine and not looking to pleased about it.

"Care to explain this to me Serena?"

"Eh yea umm it a funny story really"

"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind telling me it then would you?" She placed the magazine on her lap.

Serena's mind was totally blank, what the hell was she supposed to tell her mum?

(Come on Serena think, think!)

"Ere..." Was all that came out of the young blond

"Serena Im waiting, do you know how lucky you are that your father didn't see this?" And to stress the point she picked the magazine back up and pointed to the picture.

" Oh please mummy; don't show daddy he'll kill me and Darien for that matter." Begged Serena now right in front of her mother on her knees

" If you tell me what happened, then I might consider it" she answered pointing to a seat for Serena to sit down.

Serena did as she was told, sitting to the side of her mother all the while thinking of what she could say. Should she just tell the truth? Maybe she would get in less trouble if she did and her father would never have to know.

"Now Im guessing that this..."

Once again pointing to the magazine but this time only to the man in the picture. "This is Darien that you mentioned?" She looked at Serena to get her answer.

Serena nodded.

"Ok now why are you in the front cover of a magazine and why are you KISSING him?"

"Ok...well I was modelling and..." She didn't finish as her mother cut in

"What? Why are you modelling Serena?"

"Well I was offered a job as a model..." Serena put her hand up to silence her mother as she saw her open her mouth to comment.

"And I took it and well...I thought that it was going to be only me but then Darien came in and the Photographer said that I was going to model with him and I was shocked, we got some shots done but then we started arguing. I called him gay and he got really angry and then he...he...he kissed me." Everything was said in about 5 seconds but her mother seemed to get it all.

" He kissed you?" Looking at her daughter she saw that her faced was red as a tomatoes as quietly replied yes.

" Are you mad?" Whispered Serena

"No sweetheart its just...I was shocked but its seem that it wasn't your fault...But can I ask you a question?"

Serena nodded.

"Do you like this Darien?" She kept her eyes on her daughter and saw a blush returning to her face but what made her smile was the little light that came in her daughter's eyes as she said Darien's name.

(Is my little sweetheart in love?)

"I...I...I...well I...um...I" She looked at her mother and saw the little smile on her face and let out a sigh. "I think I do"

"Well then I'll let you go now and I won't tell your father ok" she said smiling she remembered when she was young and in love.

"THANKS MUM YOU'RE THE BEST!" She shouted hugging her mum to death.

* * *

Serena's Room

Sitting in her room Serena gazed at the magazine looking at the way Darien held her close to him. Their bodies seem to fit perfectly. Again she seem to have a feeling welling up inside her.

(I cant believe I just told my mum I like Darien...Why do I like him he hasn't been nice to me but why do I still care for him?)

Serena let out a big sigh. "Come on Luna lets go to bed" she called her cat over while getting into bed and fell into a deep sleep with one man on her mind.

* * *

At Serena's Dads work place

"See you later Im heading home" Said Serena's dad walking out of the building only to bump into woman reading a magazine.

"Oh im sorry here" he said picking up the dropped magazine briefly looking at it before handing back to the woman.

(Hmm that woman looks like my Serena...wait what?)

Quickly snatching the magazine back from a rather confused woman and staring at it. His jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"

To be continued...

* * *

First five review for last chapter

Forever Tranquility: Thank so much for the review. Im grateful that you like it and I very much hope that you enjoy this one. Tell me what you think of it.

ffgirlmoonie: well I hope you can read it when you have the time. Thank you for the review.

starangel07: thank you for the review and hope you like it

Cristal-moon: thank you for saying that it is a great story it makes me very

happy!

ladytokyo: So very happy that it made you laugh and I would love to see what you think about this one.

Thank you so so so so very much to all the reviewers and hope that you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you thought about it!

Bi till next time!


	14. Is there something wrong with dad?

Chapter 14

Hey every one!

Im so happy I've just done my first set of exams thank god that over!

Anyway here is the new chapter hope you like it there isn't that much excitement in this chapter so bear with me.

P.S Im also working on a new Sailor Moon fic and hope to finish it as soon as I can before posting it.

On with the story!

* * *

Is there something wrong with dad?

"Darling your home, are you all right?" Serena's mum asked her husband he looked very angry for some reason unknown to her.

"Darling?" She was worried now

" What is THIS!" Her husband shouted lifting the almost torn magazine to show her, he was surprised when she acted so calm when seeing it.

"Oh that, Darling calm down and I'll explain"

"No, where is she." He said rushing up the stairs to Serena's room.

"Stop, your not going to wake her up it's late. Now acted your age and come down and talk with me this instance!" Serena's dad did as told he never repeat never wanted to get on the bad side of his precious wife. It would really kill a guy to even think about it.

" Honey why are you so calm, haven't you seen this?" He picked up the magazine and waved it about like a crazy man.

"I swear she is not going out of this house again until she's thirty!" He said this to his wife while sitting down trying to calm himself.

" And how on earth are you going to do that? You know you cant, do you want her to hate you?" Said Serena's mum she knew he loved Serena but he needed to know that she was growing up.

" No... but...but...she my little girl and this...this idiot is taking her away soon she wont give me hugs and kisses anymore" He moaned as he looked at the magazine and tore up the half with Darien on it.

" She is growing up it doesn't mean she going to forget you honey. And this Darien well I haven't met him but Serena seems to like him."

" Oh no she wont not when I see him, he wont go anywhere near her again" He said this with a smile on his face.

His wife sighed and shook her head at him. "No you will not go anywhere near him. Leave this to Serena if she like him then let her."

"BUT..." he was silence by the look on his wife's face.

"NO BUTS!" She got up and walked up to him " now lets go to bed and you can talk to Serena in the morning. NO yelling or telling her she can't see him."

"Yes dear" He let out a sigh in defeat he never won against her. At least he could still think of killing the boy in his dreams. And no way in hell is he coming anywhere near this house.

* * *

Tuesday 

" Serena wake up sweetie, come down stairs when your ready daddy needs to talk to you" Serena heard her mum say. But all she did was pull the covers over herself and said.

"But mum its still early I don't need to go to school for another hour" moaned Serena

"I know sweetheart but your daddy needs to talk to you, now get ready and come down" Serena heard her mum walk out and shut the door behind her.

(I don't wanna get up Im comfy)

Serena made a sad face before dragging herself out of bed and to get ready. She ran down the stairs and saw her dad sitting down with a pile of ripped paper in front of him. Serena not knowing what it was shrugged her shoulders and walk over to where he was.

"Morning daddy, what did you want to talk to me about?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat down. Her dad was silent for a while and it started to make her nervous. She sighed in relief when he started to talk.

"Serena, your mother has told me the story about this"he said this as calmly as he could, serena noticed the small amount of anger in his vioce.Then she saw him pick up what was left of the magazine.

" What...what she said she would tell" (she lied to me!)

"No your mother had to tell me as I found out myself, now do you like this...this (Idiot) boy" he chose that word instead of what he was thinking.

(Oh god, why is he asking me this? he'll kill Darien if I say I do)

Her dad saw the look on her face. And to tell you the truth he would have killed the boy but his wife would kill him if he did. He shuddered at the thought.

" I'm not going to kill him if you like him" (I'll hurt him maybe)

" I...I do but don't worry daddy he doesn't like me anyway so you don't need to get worked up" said Serena a little sad but she knew he didn't like her, it was the truth.

Serena's dad was a little taken aback by this. Who the hell wouldn't like his daughter?

(God im going to regret this conversation)

" What? Why doesn't he like you honey?"

Serena was silent for a while, not knowing if she should tell her dad or not. Eventually she deicide she would.

" He thinks Im a stupid, clumsy kid" she fiddled with her skirt as she said this.

" Honey if he thinks that then he is the stupidest boy in the world. And he doesn't deserve you."

(No one deserves you) he added in his mind.

"But I like him Daddy I cant help it" Serena was getting upset now.

(God don't cry, does he really mean this much to her?)

" Honey don't cry" (God I cant believe im going to say this) " Honey if he really thinks that then show him how wrong he is, im sure he will be begging for you to like him."

(Oh god I said it!)

Serena's eyes were big as golf balls. She couldn't believe he had just said that. He was actually letting her try to get some one to like her?

"Daddy is you all right?" Serena got up and put her hand on his forehead to check

" Im fine, just promise me if he does like you, you won't do anything till I've seen him. Invite him over or something and I'll see if he is right for you."

(If his he hurts you in anyway then he'll wish he had never been born that's for sure)

"Daddy thank you" Serena kissed her dad before running out of the house for school.

"God I need a Drink!"

To be continued...

* * *

First five review for the last chapter

Red-Rose18:lol well he wasn't on that much of a rampage sorry but I hope you like it anyway.

KiwiKol: I know I always say that I hate when people leave it at a good part you can help but do it yourself lol. hope I didn't take to long to do this one.

kimmy : lol yea Darien would be dead if he walks anywhere near their house lol

Raining Tear Drops: Hi palikani well now Raining Tear Drops im glad you told me or I'd be wondering where you went. lol my room always seems to get untidy. hope you like this chap.

starangel07 : thank you for you review and the time you took to review. It means a lot.

Thank you so so so so very much to all the reviewers and hope that you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you thought about it!

bi till next time.


	15. Every one knows

Chapter 15

Hi everyone!

Thank you to for reviewing the last chapter!

I hope you enjoy this one too

On with the story!

* * *

Every one knows

(God did that really happen in there? I wonder what mum did to dad, hehe well whatever it was. I have to remember to thank her hehe)

Serena was happily skipping to school. Humming a tune. She was so cheerful everything was perfect to her and what a day. She wasn't late for school and her dad was so calm about the whole magazine thing. Life was great!

(Nothing could make this day better)

Serena carried on joyfully skipping to school, looking up a the blue sky that matched her eyes not noticing that there was someone in front of her. Until she came in contact with a hard chest. She lost her balance and was very close to falling on her behind, but two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her petite waist.

"Morning Meatball head." Whispered a voice near her ear. God she could feel his warm breathe on her. She never realised before how much she loved his low masculine voice.

(Okay so he could make this day better) Serena blushed a her thought

She lifted her head up to look into his stormy eyes. He still hadn't let go of her but she really didn't want him too. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. They probably looked like a couple in love with they way they kept gazing at each other.

" Morning Jerk face" She blushed finally finding for voice. He hadn't even done anything and still it had messed up all her senses, making her knees feel like jelly so that she had to lean on him a little to stay up right.

" Now isn't it a bit early for you to be up my little Bunny?" His voce was so low and confident that it made she red in the face. Darien leaned in close to her, his lips grazing her ear lobe slightly. He sighed and breathed in her alluring sent of sweetness. " I think you so be going my little Bunny unless you want to be late for school"

Serena didn't hear what he was saying as she was to caught up in the moment. God was he really doing this to her. Holding her in public? She would love to freeze this moment and forever stay like this safely in the arms of the man she came to feel affection for.

" Huh?" Was all she could get to come out of her small but full lips. Serena could hear him chuckle a little before he completely let go of her leaving her disappointed at the movement. " You're late for school meatball head" Serena's eyes widened, as she finally understood what was the gorgeous man in front of her was saying. " WHAT! AGAIN" Serena couldn't believe it she finally thought today would be the first day she wouldn't be late. She sprinted in the direction of her school completely forgetting the man she just ran way from.

* * *

Darien chuckled again. She always amused him and he loved her from it. He had finally decided that he would once and for all win the love of the blonde beauty. He had to some how come up with a plan that would do just that.

Darien let a small smile grace his lip as he moved towards his apartment building. Today was a good day he had decided. Holding Serena like that every morning would make any day better. He thought back to the look in her eyes when he had held her to him. Did she really like him like Andrew said? Could it be that she even loved him?

He prayed to God that it would be true. Life with out his little bunny would be no life at all for him. All the love and joy that she brought into his life was truly amazing. No one and he meant no one had ever managed to make him feel this way. To make him love her more than he love anything. To make him love her more than life.

After School in the Arcade

Four beautiful teenage girl squeezed into the Crown Arcade door. Making everyone in there look at them oddly. They were on a mission and didn't care. They were going to find or hunt down Serena or Darien if it killed them.

" Andrew!" All four shouted in union. They moved so that they were almost over the counter.

" Girls, girls calm down what's wrong?" Andrew was very taken back at their behaviour

" WHERE IS SERENA!" The girl didn't calm down. They were all now pulling at poor Andrew's shirt. Making the guy feel very frightened. Andrew just raised his shaking arm and pointed at the blonde sitting down in the booth. The girls follwed his shaky arm and their gaze fell on Serena and the charged straight towards her dropping Andrew on the way over.

Serena sat comfortable in the booth at the far end of the busy arcade. School was all a blur to her now. Her mind was only concentrating on one thing or one person. He had held her so close and tightly to him this morning. why had he done that? for what reason did he suddenly feel he had to hold her?

Serena ran her hand though her hair. Playing with her pigtails as she thought on. Everything was so confusing. What was she feeling towards the man that had always teased her. Did she have a school girls crush?

( No...no it much more than that. Much more) Serena let out a sigh. It was then that she notice her friends strangly charging towards her. why were they in such a hurry?

" Hi girls what's up" Smile the cheery girl as she stared up at the four towering over her. Serena felt very uneasy under their murdering eyes. " Ere are you guys all right?"

" What is this Meatball head?" Said the raven haired girl holding up a Magazine that Serena knew very well.

To be continued...

First five review for last chapter

Raining Tear Drops: Thank for the review it always makes me happy!

KiwiKol: lol thank you I didn't want him to just yell then lock Serena up. I hope you like this one.

dannii-an: Lol I hope you review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

cherryblossomchick12: Thank you for the review and I would like to see another one from you!

mirnayui: thank you for your review I love to hear what people think. Hope you like this chapter.


	16. Does he like her too?

Chapter 16

Does he like her too?

Hey guys here is the next chapter to the story model me. I don't know how many chapters are left but we will find out soon.

On with the story.

* * *

" Hi girls what's up" Smiled the cheery girl as she stared up at the four towering over her. Serena felt very uneasy under their murdering eyes. " Ere are you guys all right?" 

" What is this Meatball head?" Said the raven haired holding up a Magazine that Serena knew very well.

Serena reached out and took the magazine in to her hand. Griping it lightly. She let her eyes wonder over the picture. She lifted up her gaze to the girls who sat in front of her in the booth. All with confusion written on their faces.

" This well...I guess I'll start at the beginning yea?"

Half an hour later...

" WOW" the girls exclaimed after Serena finished her story. " I can't believe it" Said Mina leaning back and sighing. Serena lowered her head. Thinking that they would all be shouting at her any minute." You're so lucky Serena. I can't believe you're a model!" Spoke Mina excitedly braking the silence.

Lita picked up the magazine looked at it then passed it to Amy. " You really look great Serena" Complemented Lita " You're a great model". Serena blushed and smiled at Lita. Rei looked at Serena

" Why didn't you tell us meatball head?"

Serena sat and looked over at the girls. " Well I thought you wouldn't believe me pulse ere I forgot?" Laughed Serena. She really did with everything that went on with her parents and Darien. It slipped her mind. It was hard enough to remember to do her homework.

" Do you think you could get us a job?" Asked Mina now leaning over the table towards Serena batting her eyelashes sweetly. " Ere I don't know you have to see Danny" Answered Serena it would be great to have her friends model with her.

" Danny? Who's he?" Asked all four at the mention of the man's name. " Does he look like my old boyfriend?" Asked Lita. Serena laughed. " He's the one who told me to model and he's the one who took the photo." Serena pointed to the magazine that was still in Amy's hand.

" You look very comfortable in Darien's arms Serena. I don't even want to start on what you're wearing." Spoke Amy softly. As she pushed the magazine into the middle of the table.

Serena turned red at the mention of his name. And about the closeness between the two in the photo. All the girls noticed this and moved in closer to see Serena's face reddening further.

" OH MY GOD" Shouted Mina as she pointed to Serena. " YOU LIKE HIM!" She shouted again making the other girls jump and grab her to shut her up. People openly stared at them. " Serena is it true?" Asked Rei when they finally sat down again after letting go of Mina who pouted. Rei didn't need an answer as Serena redden again and lowered her head. Serena felt horrible she knew Rei had liked Darien for ages.

Rei knew what Serena would be thinking. She was always thinking of other before herself. And the truth was she always knew that the little meatball head liked Darien deep down.

" Don't worry meatball head I don't mind. I think I always knew he liked someone else." Spoke Rei. Serena head shot up. " Rei...He doesn't like me at least I don't think he does."

All the girls looked at her and grinned. " Serena he would be stupid not to like you" Said Rei. " You guys" Sniffed Serena tears started to well up in the eyes. Andrew looked over and saw the girls giving Serena a group hug. He smiled but also wondered why.

" Is the Danny guy cute?" Asked Rei getting at laugh out of the girls

" No really is he?"

* * *

The girls all sat down in the booth talking after Serena left. She had to go home. They were talking about what they could do to get Serena and Darien together. But first they had to find out if Darien like Serena. It would make the job much easier if he did. And they were pretty sure he did. Every one loved Serena she was the girl who was always the light of their lives. 

Soon they all got up and walked over to the counter were Andrew stood cleaning it. The best way to find out information was to talk to Darien best friend. Once they reached the counter they sat a fair amount away from him. Then decide who would talk to Him. Rei, Lita and Amy nodded the pushed Mina toward Andrew.

" Hey" pouted mina. It had to be her. She blushed as she moved closer. The girls knew she had feeling for the gorgeous blonde.

" Hey Andrew" Chirped Mina. Andrew looked up and smiled kindly at Mina. " Hi Mina. What would you like?"

(YOU) " Ere...I came over to talk to you about something" Mina held back her blush pushing her thought out of her head. As she took a seat in front of Andrew.

" Sure what about?" Andrew asked as he leaned on the counter ready to listen to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

" Darien"

Andrew almost looked disappointed as she said this. Mina wondered why.

(Please don't tell me she likes him...He always get the beautiful girls) Thought Andrew as he tried to hide the fact that he liked the bubbly Mina. He had for a while now he always stole glances of her when she sat talking to her friends.

" What about Darien?" Asked Andrew further.Mina breathed in " Well do you know if he likes anyone? If you do who is it?"

(Oh god she does doesn't she) " Ere... I don't know" Lied Andrew poorly. Mina knew he was too. She could see it in his eyes.

" Andrew you do know! Tell me please" Mina flashed him her best smile. Which made Andrew blush. He could believe how beautiful she looked when she did that.

" W-why are y-you asking?" He shuttered as he tried to get Mina out of his head.

" Can you keep a secret?" Asked Mina as she moved closer to his face. They were now inches apart. Andrew's redden at the closeness. But Mina didn't seem to notice how close their face were.

" Serena likes him" Mina whispered. Andrew almost didn't hear not because she was too quiet but because he could feel her warm breath on his lips. Smell her sweet sent. And the fact that he found out Mina doesn't like Darien he still had a chance.

" Serena...likes...Darien? I knew it I was right." Exclaimed Andrew in a loud whisper.

Mina observed him being happy. And gasped. " Darien likes Serena to doesn't he?"

Andrew grinned and nodded. Mina smiled then waved over the other girls.

" Now all we need is a plan" Mina smiled again this time at Andrew. He returned it kindly.

(Maybe I should ask Mina out?)

To be continued...

* * *

First five review for last chapter

Forever Tranquility: Thank you saying it was cute. I really wanted Darien to show his emotions toward Serena

lavendergurl235: I know I always update slowly. Sorry. I really don't know how may more chapters there are going to be.

missprongs07: Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your review.

Cool: Sorry but I intend on keeping Rei alive in this story. Sorry again. Thank you for the review.

Sailormoonhannah: Thank you so much I got two it ROCKED that meant a lot thank you.

Thank you to every one whom read and reviewed this story it really makes


	17. The Library

Chapter 17

woo the next chapter is out! Please enjoy and review.

Love you all.

On with the story.

* * *

The Library  


The girls decided that after school Mina and Amy would take Serena to the mall while Rei and Lita would hunt down Darien and make him confess to liking or maybe even loving their Serena.

" Now where would he be?" Rei stood in the busy street with Lita. They had just said good-bye to the other girls who were keeping Serena preoccupied. The first place they decided to look was the arcade as he was always there in the busy school hours.

An hour had passed and no Darien was found. Where the hell was he? They had look in the park and went to his apartment with the direction given by Andrew. The girls tired plopped themselves down on the nearest bench. At least the view was good it looked up into one of the best shops the girls loved.

Rei and Lita laughed as they remembered the first time they went. They loved it; it was truly the place for girls. The funny part was when Serena found out that it was attached to a massive library. She kept say that it was stupid to put a lovely shop next to the brain-sucking library. Amy didn't seem to mind though. Well that's Amy.

Both girls sighed. They had no were else to look. Rei started to look up at the shop again and her eye briefly ran past the library. But just enough to notice one dark hair man they had been hunting for. Standing with a book in his hand.

"Lita, there he is!" Of all the places why didn't we think of a library? Both girls ran to the building and up they went. By the time they reached the library they were out of breathe. Rei had to hold on to the counter whereas Lita wasn't as out of breathe. Dam her sport thought Rei.

" I think we should split up and look" Rei nodded at Lita's suggestion and went of in the other direction.

Lita was amazed at the pure size of the place. How many books were there? While she was looking up at the book she knocked a couple of books over. People looked up from thier books and shushed her.

"Ahhh...oops" As she bent down to pick the fallen books up she saw it was a cooking book. " Oh my god this is the recipe I've been looking for!" With Darien forgotten she began to read. " Serena will love this!" Lita exclaimed as she examined the book further.

Rei swore she was going round in circles. The dam place was like a maze of books. She had never seen so many. Walking up and down the different section she was getting tired. Rei walked right to the last section and was shocked to see a couple making out on the floor like there was no tomorrow.

"Get a room will ya" Rei called as she walked on. God in a library who would have known. People these days. Once Rei turned the corner she spotted the pray standing straight back with his nose stuck in a book. Rei tilted her head up to look at what section these books were about. It read ' Valentine' why valentine. It was very close to Valentines Day. The girl had arranged to celebrate the day together. They were going to wear lovely dresses and go out for a meal.Thats why it was so perfect to send Serena to the mall. So she could get a dress. Rei grinned, little Darien is up to something naughty! And she was so going to get it out of him.

* * *

Mall

" Oh my god Serena this is so cute you have to get it!" Squealed Mina. Serena stood in front of the shop mirror and looked at herself, she looked really nice in the beautiful pink dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was a great dress.

" I love it too mina" Spoke Serena with a smile on her face. She began to twirl in the dress to see how it flowed. Amy stood to her side and smiled. " Are you getting it Serena? Its lovely."

Serena nodded and ran to the changing room to change and buy the dress. When she came out she saw mina in a lovely orange off the shoulder dress. " Look Serena isn't it just perfect." Grinned Mina.

(Andrew would drool if she saw me in this!) " Yes perfect" She squealed again and as Serena did ran to the changing room.

Serena turned to Amy who was looking at a long slender ice blue dress and grinned. As fast as lightning Serena grabbed the dress and dragged Amy towards the changing room.

Two minutes later...

" Your beautiful Amy" sang both Serena and Mina. Amy blushed and smiled at her reflection. " Thank you"

* * *

Library

Rei smirked as she approached Darien. " What a surprise to see you here Darien" Spoke Rei which made Darien jump a little. He didn't notice her standing behind him. Darien turned to face the smiling Rei.

" Rei ere hi what are you doing here?"

" I could asked you the same thing, You like Valentines Day?" Asked Rei as she looked down at the book he had in his hands.

Darien held back a blush and shut the book quickly. He cleared his throat and tried to walk away. But was stopped by Rei moving in front of him.

" You know Darien Valentines Day is very close. Looks like you want to ask some one" Rei crossed her arms and stared at Darien.

" No I don't" Darien said calmly even under Rei's intense gaze.

" Oh really well I just want to say don't asked any of the girl because we all have dates and Serena is particularly happy about that" Lied Rei her grin widened when she saw Darien shocked face.

" Serena has a date?" Darien asked very quietly. Rei felt a little bad he seemed hurt. Which surprised her greatly. Darien was a man who didnt let his emotion show. Serena must really be something to bring it out of him. she had to make him say he like or loved Serena.

" Why? Do you care?" She urged. She took a step closer.

Darien stared at Rei " No" and he tried to walk away again. " Oh come on Darien you do. Or you wouldn't be getting all upset. Come on just tell me you like her"

" What?"

Rei smiled " we all know you do and she likes you too. God you guys are so stupid you know that?" Rei sighed they really were stupid.

Rei saw Darien face change into pure shock again. " What did you say?"

" I said do you know that you guys are stupid" Said Rei again while placing her hands on her hip.

" No not that part, the first part" Said Darien he was moving closer to her now.

" Huh? What...oh" Rei Smirked " Serena likes you too" Sang Rei she claped her hands togther with love heart in her eyes.

" She does?" Darien was overjoyed and also very shocked at the same time. His sweet serena liked him? She liked him oh what a wonderful day it turned out to be.

" Now tell me that you like little meatball head or I would have to get her a date" Teased Rei

" I-I-I like her I-I r-really do" Darien sighed " I do"

" Well thank god for that"

The two started to walk out of the library. " So why were you at the Valentine section?" Asked Rei. As they tried to find exit. " I wanted to tell Serena that I like her. I have a plan and everything" Darien placed his hands in his pocket. And look over at Rei.

"Really what is it? Maybe me and the girls could help?" Rei suggested

" I think you can" Darien then began to tell her his plan.

Library 

" Hey Rei where are you? REI!" Shouted Lita while holding her cooking books that she brought. Lita blushed hard as everyone in sight looked at her and shushed.

"REI!"

To be continued...

* * *

First Five to reviews for last chapter

Forever Tranquility: I love plain times too lol there great hope you like this chapter

starfairy14s: I will hopefully get him to ask her out!

Heaven and Earth: that you so so much for the review and for saying that you LOVED it that meant a lot!

Mitsuki Hikari: I haven really thought that far ahead yet so I don't know what will happen. Thanks for your review

Cool.  Get Rei in the face lol well that would be quite funny I don't know about it being in this story though.

AND A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED IT ALWAYS BRIGHTENS UP MY DAY.


End file.
